Cet herbivore n'a de faible que le paraître
by Lack of Time
Summary: SHONEN-AI/FRIENDSHIP. "Je suis las de cette vie.. Oh non je ne vais pas me suicider. Je suis bien trop lâche.. Rajoutons cela à la longue liste de mes travers. Je vais pleurez sur le toit." Bonne Lecture.


- « Oi herbivore. Tu n'as rien a faire là. »

Comme chaque matin, le Chef du Comité de discipline, Hibari Kyoya se dirigeait sur le toit du collège de Namimori après sa ronde matinale, bien décidé à effectuer sa sieste quotidienne. Simplement, en ouvrant la porte menant à son havre de paix, il découvrit le Boss des herbivores assis au milieu de l'endroit. Tsunayoshi Sawada, habituellement entouré de ses bruyants herbivores d'amis était seul. Habitué au silence qui l'entourait depuis de longues minutes déjà, il releva précipitamment la tête en entendant la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Son regard désormais plongé dans celui de l'autre, il ne parvint pourtant pas à effectuer le moindre mouvement et murmura un simple mot avant de laisser retomber lourdement sa tête dans ses bras.

- « Désolé. »

Le brun visiblement irrité par ce comportement, mais néanmoins intrigué par les yeux rouges et fatigués de l'autre avança dans sa direction. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il sentit son corps se tendre probablement anxieux quant aux habitudes violentes du nuage. Étonnement celui-ci n'en fit rien et comme prévu initialement, vint s'allonger là où il avait l'habitude de le faire dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil rapidement. Après quelques instants, voyant que les coups ne venaient pas, le plus jeune détendit ses muscles et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. S'ensuivit de longues minutes durant lesquelles le Gardien du nuage commençait à sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil lorsque la sonnerie de l'établissement retentit, invitant les élèves à commencer leurs premiers cours. Alors, comme reprenant conscience de la présence de l'autre, le brun murmura sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, une phrase à son encontre.

- « Va en classe. »

Le nuage entendit aussitôt le plus jeune pousser un couinement aigu qu'il devina accompagné d'un soubresaut. Le plus jeune le pensait certainement déjà endormi, néanmoins il lui répondit en reniflant.

- « Je.. ne peux pas. »

Cette phrase sembla difficile à prononcer pour le jeune à la crinière hirsute. Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire rouvrir les yeux du plus âgé. _Pleurait-il?_ Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour connaître la réponse, à peine son esprit eut poser la question que Tsunayoshi Sawada se mit à sangloter ouvertement, comme incapable de contrôler ses propres réactions.

Hibari Kyoya n'était _pas_ gentil. Hibari Kyoya n'était _pas_ agréable. Hibari Kyoya était juste intrigué par ce carnivore déguisé, qui ne se dévoila que lorsque besoin fut. Un carnivore maquillé en herbivore. Un herbivore, dont il appréciait la compagnie. Voilà pourquoi il ne fit pas usage de ses armes lorsqu'il le découvrit sur le toit. Ce garçon était fort et cela suffisait pour qu'Hibari supporte sa présence. Contre toutes attentes, Hibari se rassit, surprenant son homologue dont les sanglots semblait à présents se calmer.

- « Parle. » Murmura-t-il fermement. Plus comme un ordre que comme une invitation à se confier. Le jeune Sawada fut surpris, mais acquiesça bien trop soulagé d'éviter un énième conflit. Alors, essuyant vaguement ses yeux de ses manches, Tsuna commença son récit de la voix douce qui le caractérisait en ces moments de crises.

- « Ce matin, j'ai eu une discussion avec Reborn.. Je me plaignais de ce titre dont je n'ai jamais voulu. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte de tout ce qu'on attendait de moi. _Tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin_ m'a dit Reborn. Il attend que je devienne plus fort, mes.. gardiens attendent que je les guident, l'Italie attend que je succède au Neuvième.. Ils attendent tous quelque chose de moi. » Amèrement il réprima un énième sanglot. « Mon ancienne vie me manque. Cette vie où je n'étais qu'un adolescent parmi tant d'autres. Que personne n'appréciait ou n'admirait. Que personne ne remarquait. Avant l'arrivée de Reborn très peu de personnes connaissait mon nom au collège. Certains ignorant même jusqu'à mon existence, toi le premier. Certes j'étais seul. Mais je n'avais aucune pression. Mon seul soucis était de passer en classe supérieure. Aujourd'hui, je dois diriger et protéger une famille que je n'aurais jamais imaginé posséder. »

Il marqua une pause. Pesant ses mots, mais reprit bien vite quand l'autre lui lança un regard trahissant son impatience.

- « Sans tout cela j'aurais sans doute eu mon diplôme avec des résultats plus que moyens. J'aurais eu un travail banal, j'aurais gagné honnêtement un maigre salaire. Je me serais marié avec une fille quelconque, j'aurais eu un pavillon et un chien appelé Toby. Une vie calme en somme. Une vie simple. Aujourd'hui, je prie en m'endormant pour que demain personne ne soit blessé dans une bataille dont les enjeux me dépasseront certainement. Et puis franchement.. Je n'aime même pas les chiens! »

Son discours terminé, le futur Decimo Vongola poussa un long soupir de soulagement, comme une libération de s'être confié. La dernière réplique de sa tirade fit sourire le gardien du nuage qui contre toutes attentes, vint faire échouer sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Celui-ci eut un sursaut, les contacts physiques n'étant pas fréquent chez l'autre. Alors, il sentit cette main, caresser doucement son crâne. _Réconfortante._

- « Tu seras toujours un Dame, Tsuna. »

Tournant la tête doucement, des larmes encore aux coins des yeux, le dit Tsuna offrit à son gardien le plus magnifique de ses sourires, auquel Hibari répondit, plus sobrement, comme à son habitude.

- « C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. »

* * *

Dame équivaut à nul. (Tsunaze en VOSTFR - Dame-Tsuna en VO)

On dirait bien que je suis abonnée aux textes _très_ _très_ courts. (Je vais quand même essayer de ne pas faire plus court que cela) En même temps, je n'ai pas très envie de faire du remplissage inutile qui ne ferait que rallonger le texte et dont je ne vois pas l'utilité. Bref, merci à vous d'avoir lu, c'est bien aimable et à bientôt.

**LOT.**


End file.
